Benutzer Blog Kommentare:Joanna Beth Harvelle/FanFiction?/@comment-9727544-20140424214428
Draco holte schnell sein Handy aus der Tasche. "Ich ruf die Polizei. Versteck dein Messer." Mei tat wie befohlen und steckte ihr messer ein. Sie schaute sich ein paarmal um bevor sie sich den Leichen näherte. Draco hielt sie nicht auf. Sie mussten heraus finden, wer oder was sie getötet hatte. Es klingelte ein paar sekunden, bis endlich jemand ab nahm. "Hallo... Können sie uns helfen ---" "Hier ist die Notrufnummer der Polizie", sagte die weibliche stimme am anderen ende der leitung. "Im Moment sind all unsere Leitungen besetzt. Bitte bleiben sie am Aparat oder versuchen sie es später nochmal." Draco erstaarte. So etwas kam nur vor, wenn sehr viele Leute aufeinmal ein Notruf betätigten. "Mei, ich glaube das hier sind nicht die einzigen Leichen." Mei antoworte nicht. Draco runzelte die Stirn und ging zu ihr rüber. "Ignorierst du mich jetzt oder ---" "Schau mal", sagte Sie und wies mit dem Kinn auf eine Männliche Leiche, die keine Oberbekleidung an hatte. "Sie doch. Ihm wurde mit Fingerfarbe ein Symbol auf die Brust gemalt." Draco hob ein Stock von nassen grass auf und stupste damit die Leiche an. "Findest du das witzig Draco?" Plötzlich öffnete die Leiche ihre Augen setzte sich mit schwung aufrecht. Mei fluchte und verpasste den Mann eine Ohrfeige. Der Mann den man eindeutig ein Messer in die Stirn gerammt hatte, fauchte sie an und griff nach ihrem Hemd. Mei fiel mit dem rücken auf dem Boden und rollte sich hin und her, doch sie konnte den Mann nicht abschütteln. Er lag nun auf ihr und versuchte sie zu Beissen. Mei hielt ihn mit ihren Oberarm, von sich fern. Draco grinste. "Er mag es Oben zu sitzten." Mei staarte ihn an. "Findest du das witzig?! Hilf mir gefälligst!" "Ups, ja sorry." Draco trat den Mann in die Hüffte und er fiel zur Seite. Mei stand auf und stellte sich neben Draco. Der Mann versuchte aufzustehen, doch Draco gab ihn nicht die Chance dazu, zog seine Baretta aus dem Holster und schoß ihm in den Kopf. Der Mann kippte um. "Das wäre jetzt wohl erledigt. Denkst du der war bessesen" Mei kniff ihn in den Unterarm. "Austch! Es tut mir ja leid, dass ich dich mit dem allein gelassen hab. Ich tus ja nie wieder, versprochen." "Nein!" Draco drehte sich um und sah, was Mei so sehr beunruhigte: Die Neun anderen Leichen standen da und schauten sie mit lehren blicken an. "M-Mei?" "Ja," sagte sie sehr, sehr langasam. "Was ist?" "Ihre Haut ist so gelb und verfault. Wenn Dämonen, die Körper von Toten Menschen aufnehmen, hört der zerfall auf." "Und?" "Ich denke, die da sind nicht bessesen." "Danke, für die Info." Die Lebenden Toten, knurrten sie nun an. Wenn es normale Menschen gewesen wären, hätte Draco sich zu tode gelacht. Doch diese Typen waren anders. Sie waren unheimlich. Sie sahen so aus als würden sie jeden moment ausernader fallen. "Draco," sagte Mei. Angst lag in ihrer Stimme. "Ich denke wir sollten uns langsam umdrehen und wieder gehen." Draco nickte. Sein Mund war zu trocken, als das er noch hätte sprechen können. Die Jäger - Draco nannte sich und Mei jetzt so, da er der Meinung war, sie hätten es sich inszwischen verdient - drehten sich um und wollten gerade gehen, als sich der Mann, den Draco gerade erschossen hatte, sich ihnen in den Weg stellte. Mei nahm ihr Messer und schnitt dem Mann beim ersten versuch die Kehle durch. Stinkendes Blut spritzte ihnen entgegent und der Kopf des Mannes kippte nach hinten und knallte aufs nasse gras. Draco und Mei gerieten jetzt in Panik und rannten an dem Mann vorbei. Sie verließen den Vorgarten und liefen Mitten auf der Straße. Es kümmerte sie nicht. Sie wussten das kein Auto ihnen entgegent kommen würde. Sie wussten nicht wohin sie rannten, sie wollten einfach nur weg! Draco schaute noch mal zurück und entschied dann ''nicht ''wieder zurück zu blicken. Mit einem Imaginären Knüppel, versuchte er das Bild von den Menschen aus seinem Kopf zu kicken, die ihnen mit Blutverschmierten Lippen und verfaulter Haut, hinter her rannten. Draco schaute auf ein Haus neben ihm. Er war so schnell dran vorbei gerannt, dass er sich warscheinlich irren konnte. Doch er war sich sicher. Eine Frau im obersten Stock, hatte aus dem fenster gesehen und gemerkt, dass Mei und er verfolgt wurden... von diesen... diesen ZOMBIES! Und dennoch... hatte die Frau weggeschaut und die gardienen Vorhänge verschlossen. Das war der entgültige Beweiß gewesen, den Draco noch brauchte. Jetzt wusste er, dass sich in dieser Stadt, jeder sich nur noch um sich selbst kümmerte...